Snuggles and Nibbles
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Side-story to Souldin's "Open To Interpretation". Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy snuggle up together after the events of the Royal Wedding. Behind closed doors, the two pegasi are in fact quite very much in love. And full of cutesy nicknames for each other. Snuggling and nibbling is only part of their lovey pastimes.


**This was written as a companion story for Souldin's very nicely done "Open To Interpretation" oneshot! :D That fic was not only adorable, but it was really nicely written in how it captured the interpretations of the little scene during "A Canterlot Wedding Part 2", I think you all know which one I mean. ;)**

**I loved that little one-shot and so I accepted a challenge I wasn't even given to write about what was going on between Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash while the other ponies were discussing what REALLY happened between them.**

**So here, is what was REALLY going on. :D**

**Now go read Open To Interpretation! THEN come back here.**

**Also, I know they call each other "nibbly-wibbly" and "snuggy-wuggy" a ton of times, but here's the thing. THAT'S THE POINT.**

* * *

Settled on her bed, Fluttershy happily relaxed into the soft, comfy mattress of her suite. It sure felt amazing to be able to relax on what had to be the perfect bed in the world. Or at least, in Equstria, which also played second to her own bed. But after the arduous events that happened with the invasion of the Changelings, any kind of comfy bed was welcomed.

Dress hung up, her body free, Fluttershy felt more relaxed than she did all day. Wedding preparation alone was very stressful, and the actual wedding event was more or less tiring. Especially since they all had been up at the crack of dawn to make sure the last-minute preparations were made. Then the long-awaited wedding ceremony, the reception, all of which came to last all day and well into the hours of the evening. It was a long day, a very long day. Well worth it, none the less, but long.

The creamy yellow pony did feel tired, but not quite sleepy. If anything, she didn't even really want sleep to claim her just yet. Despite that she could go to sleep if she wanted to, right now, the timing just wasn't right. No, there was something very important missing from this picture.

It didn't make sense to any outsider. Fluttershy was in her room in Canterlot Palace, where she and the rest of her friends were staying for the night, undressed from her bridesmaid gown, and perfectly comfortable on her bed. She had cleaned, all that was left was to sleep. The next day would be the train ride back to Ponyville. That also meant a lot of sleep would have to be gained, despite that they weren't going to catch the train until late in the afternoon so that everypony could sleep in.

Fluttershy sighed softly to herself, feeling a sense of comfort and relaxation washing over her. Nothing could have been better than this. At least, except for one thing.

Knock knock knock knockity knock!

Immediately, the pink-maned Pegasus looked up toward the door. That knock cycle was all she needed to know who was there. A bright, beaming smile crossed her face as she cleared her throat and called out, softly of course, to whoever stood at the other side of the doors.

"C-Come in!"

Moments upon that response, one of the big doors opened, letting in a lot more light into the room from the brightly lit hallway. In the doorway stood a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail, cerise eyes set upon the pony on her bed, while a smirk found its way onto her features.

"Got room for one more, pal?" Rainbow Dash smirked confidently at her best friend, a gleam in her eyes.

Cheeks turning pink, Fluttershy nodded and gestured for Rainbow to join her on the bed. The cyan Pegasus eagerly obliged, closing the door behind her and hovering into the air. She flew over to the bed, then slowly lowered down onto the mattress near her companion. Stretching out on the comfy, soft white sheets, Rainbow sighed happily as she made herself comfortable, enjoying the softness of the sheets and comfort of the very soft yet still sturdy mattress. Not quite like a cloud or her own bed, but it was comfy enough. She was perfectly content.

Just moments after settling on the bed, Fluttershy scooted closer, snuggling up against Rainbow Dash. Said mare smirked, but was otherwise grinning, nuzzling the creamy yellow pony.

"Hello there, snuggy-wuggy," Rainbow chuckled, unable to keep from smiling.

Fluttershy giggled, leaning happily against her best friend with utmost happiness and contentment. A warm yet energetic surge coursed through her body, adding to the already relaxing atmosphere of the room and her bed, a great amount of combined feelings that only snuggling with Rainbow ever brought.

"Somepony's awfully cuddly tonight." Rainbow said sweetly, leaning over a bit and gently nibbling Fluttershy's ear.

"Hee...ooh...oh, nibbly-wibbly..." Fluttershy cooed, giggling from the nibbles and nuzzling her companion. "What can I say, I just love to snuggle."

"I kinda figured that before..." Rainbow said knowingly, nibbling Fluttershy's ear a bit more. She let go, for the moment, and leaned down a bit to level with the other Pegasus' face, nuzzling her cheek again.

Fluttershy beamed, turning and planting a sweet kiss on Rainbow's cheek. The cyan mare blushed, but overall looked elated. With a chuckle, she leaned over and kissed Fluttershy on the cheek, lingering a moment before nuzzling her.

"Oh, Rainbow...you know... I never did get a chance to thank you for what you did...saving me from the Changelings that took on your form. I can't believe you were among them...if not for that, I'd have been done for..." Fluttershy said softly, snuggling against her more.

Laughing lightly, Rainbow nibbled her ear again. "Come on, snuggy-wuggy, you don't have to thank me! I'd have done the same for all my friends! You know me, I never let my friends hang!"

"I know..." Fluttershy giggled from the nibbles. "But I'm just grateful you knew it was me."

Snorting, Rainbow shook her head, speaking between nibbles. "Of course I knew it was you! The Fluttershy I know would have cowered like that, it was all I needed to know!"

Despite the little pout that formed on her face, she knew that Rainbow, deep down, meant that with love. As critical as she could have been at times, she knew it wasn't with any intent to hurt her or anypony, it was just how she could be, and sometimes needed to learn to think before she spoke. But for this, her cowardice helped in the situation rather than deter it.

Sure enough, as confirmation, Rainbow nuzzled her, then nibbled her ear again.

"Besides, I sure don't mind saving my sweetheart..." Rainbow said playfully, laughing.

In response, Fluttershy angled her head and nibbled Rainbow's ear soon after, making the daredevil giggle. Even though Rainbow Dash was the nibbler of the two, it didn't stop Fluttershy from occasionally offering a few nibbles here and there of her own.

Ceasing in her own nibbles, Fluttershy nuzzled her companion before then planting butterfly kisses along her snout. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Rainbow turned her head slightly and caught the yellow pony's lips in a sweet kiss. Fluttershy giggled, her blush growing, and kissed back.

A hoof came up to gently stroke Fluttershy's mane, to which the said pony sighed happily in response to. Rainbow ran her hoof along the soft, blossom-pink strands amidst kissing Fluttershy, prolonging the kiss a few more seconds. Pulling away, she smiled with a mischievous but still joyous glint in her eyes and smile. She lay their foreheads together, chuckling as an enraptured Fluttershy snuggled even closer.

"You're real pretty when you blush, sweetie pie," Rainbow said sweetly into her ear.

Fluttershy giggled at her compliment, nuzzling the cyan mare's snout, "Only because what you say can make me blush ever so, my Dashie..."

A laugh escaped Rainbow Dash as she too snuggled closer to Fluttershy and nibbled her ear. Though nopony else but the two of them knew, but Rainbow did indeed have her own pet name for Fluttershy, given how much the timid pony enjoyed snuggling. Same went for Fluttershy, giving Rainbow a pet name in reference to how much silly fun she had nibbling her ear.

Pinkie Pie had witnessed the over-the-top romantic cuteness of Big Macintosh and Cheerilee, under the influence of the love poison, calling each other silly little romantic pet names. But for Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, they did so on their own coalition, happily calling each other snuggy-wuggy and nibbly-wibbly just about every time they were alone. Maybe other pet names were thrown in here and there, but it was these two little pet names that were used the most.

Even Rainbow herself would never have thought she would ever use silly, cheesy pet names like this. If someone suggested it to her back in the past, she would have gagged. But now, having given and received such cute and silly yet sweet pet names with and from Fluttershy, she couldn't help but just have fun with it. In honesty, after hearing the tale of what had happened between Big Mac and Cheerilee, both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash found they liked the silly little nicknames. At least, calling each other those names.

While their relationship had been private from everypony else, including their friends, this had become part of it. Calling each other these silly little pet names had been "their thing", so to speak. If out in the open, they would likely slip and call each other these pet names in front of everypony else. And of course, since these pet names were cheesy and left unpleasant tastes in anypony's mouth, they felt it best to keep that under wraps as well. Rainbow especially felt mortified at anypony finding out that she actively addressed Fluttershy as snuggy-wuggy or even something as sweet and nice as "sweetie pie". Even Fluttershy wasn't too crazy about somepony else knowing what they did together behind closed doors. So, it was agreed that they keep this quiet.

Right now, in this moment, together, they didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

As she lay here, on the bed, on her stomach, with Fluttershy cuddled up to her, it was heavenly. Rainbow Dash felt amazing. Comfortable and warm even, but she felt so many wonderful things right now. Just being here, snuggling with Fluttershy, whispering sweet things into her ear, nibbling her ear, and sharing little kisses, was enough to touch the soft part of her heart.

Notcing Fluttershy's bridesmaid dress hanging inside the open wardrobe, Rainbow chuckled and nibbled Fluttershy's ear again.

"You know, you looked beautiful in your dress, snuggy-wuggy."

"Hee...It was beautiful. But oh, everypony else was so much prettier...especially Princess Cadance."

Rainbow snorted, shaking her head, "Please, Cadance was the bride and kinda had to look the prettiest. But even then she can't hold a candle to you, little cutie patootie!"

Giggling, Fluttershy nuzzled Rainbow lovingly, "You're too kind, Rainbow... But I sure can attest to how gorgeous you looked, my Dashie."

"D'aww, stop it! Compared to you, no way!" Rainbow snickered, looking amused, "I looked awesome, which is...well, awesome! I don't look pretty! Rarity works to look pretty, but me, I just look awesome in anything!"

"Of course," the creamy yellow Pegasus said sweetly, kissing her best friend's cheek, "but you did look very lovely in your rainbow dress, your mane all tied up so nicely, and the flowers on your head! Oh, nibbly-wibbly, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes off you!"

"Heh," Rainbow smirked deviously, kissing the corner of Fluttershy's mouth. "Well, my little snuggy-wuggy, I'm just lucky I was able to keep my eye on you when nopony else was looking."

"Me too..." Fluttershy admitted, looking into the other pony's glimmering cerise eyes.

Chuckling, Rainbow nuzzled their noses. "So, how awesome was my Sonic Rainboom? Awesome, or totally awesome?"

"Oh...it was amazing, Rainbow. Beyond awesome." Fluttershy crooned, her eyelids lowering as she snuggled against her again, "I was amazed just as I had been back during the Best Young Flier's Competition. I'm...I'm so proud of you, Rainbow...my nibbly-wibbly sweetie pie... I was so happy for you, and for you to pull it off so well, I'm so glad."

Proud, as well as touched, the daredevil Pegasus leaned in and kissed Fluttershy tenderly on the lips with kiss after kiss, bringing a foreleg around her shoulders. Pulling away, she nuzzled her lovingly and let out a happy breath.

"Thanks, Fluttershy, you have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered.

Fluttershy let out a soft "d'aww" before nuzzling Rainbow's snout again, "Oh, I'm only telling the truth. But you're welcome, sweetheart. Your Sonic Rainboom was surely the highlight of the entire wedding."

"Oh, you're too much, snuggy-wuggy!" Rainbow grinned, reaching up to nibble the beautiful mare's ear again.

"Hee...oh, nibbly-wibbly..."

At that moment, whether it came before or just started now, Rainbow's ears perked upon hearing a sound in the hallway. Though she concentrated on nibbling Fluttershy's ear, her own ears listened for the sound. Sure enough, it came in the form of hoof steps. It was probably Twilight, considering that she had heard Rarity and Applejack get up and walk around earlier before they headed downstairs. What was keeping her awake? It puzzled the cyan mare, but she shrugged it off. It was probably just the excitement of the day still keeping her awake. But the pause in the hoofsteps were what concerned her, especially since they had paused near the door. But it wasn't long before they continued, indicating that Twilight was indeed heading downstairs.

Shaking her head, the cyan Pegasus lay her head against Fluttershy's affectionately. "So, you're not mad we couldn't dance?" She whispered, changing the subject.

Blushing, Fluttershy hadn't voiced her wish during the reception, but she wasn't surprised that Rainbow had caught on. It was true, she had wanted them to dance together, but that was risky in getting caught.

The golden mare opened her eyes, nuzzling her best friend's prismatic mane. "Oh, not at all. I understand why we couldn't do that. And I...I didn't mind you dancing with Soarin', not at all."

"It was a dance between friends, or well, fangirl and idol, I guess," Rainbow admitted sheepishly, chuckling a bit. "Sure it was awesome to dance and hang out with one of my idols! But I guess...oh, fine, Flutters, little cutie, I wished it were you there with me. I didn't need to dance to hang out with my idols! Soarin' just suggested it to have some fun and get in the spirit of dancing."

Fluttershy nodded, kissing Rainbow's cheek sweetly. "I know... I could see that... Well, I really could have done without Rarity suggesting that you would be the next bride."

"...She said that?!" Rainbow looked at Fluttershy with wide eyes.

"...She did. And I...well I do know better, but I...well..." Fluttershy looked down at the sheets.

"Aw man..." The cyan pony cursed under her breath, but let it go for now. Instead, she snuggled Fluttershy closer, nibbling her ear.

"Hey, Flutters...my snuggle bunny...hey..."

Sniffling, Fluttershy shook her head and looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry...that was silly of me to overreact. I know you wouldn't do that to me, Rainbow. I'm sorry...nibbly-wibbly..."

Rainbow smiled and kissed her on the forehead, assuring her further. She could understand that Fluttershy may have felt that way, especially since nopony else knew what was going on. Could she blame anypony for thinking that? No, but she did hope that it wouldn't become some kind of a rumour. But right now was not the time to think about any of this.

All that mattered was that she and Fluttershy were here, together, alone, snuggled up, without a care in the world.

She felt bad seeing Fluttershy having a moment of disappointment, which for her, was never fun to see. Now, seeing that the beautiful yellow pony was smiling again, it was all she needed to be reassured.

"That's my snuggy-wuggy," Rainbow whispered into her ear, nibbling it again.

Fluttershy giggled, all of her troubles and worries just utterly melting away. "Oh, Dashie...hee hee...my nibbly-wibbly..."

"If it makes you feel any better, he was actually eyeing Applejack a lot of the time," Rainbow snickered, winking. "He recognized her as the pony who sold him the apple pie back at the Gala. After we danced, I introduced them properly."

"Oh..." Fluttershy giggled, looking relieved and yet contemplative at the same time. "Applejack and Soarin'?"

"I know! I thought the same thing!" Rainbow gave a laugh, running a hoof through Fluttershy's mane. "But he thought AJ was really nice and easygoing, and liked that she was just treating him like any other regular pony. I don't know, I left 'em alone for a bit so they could talk and stuff."

Beaming brightly, the creamy yellow Pegasus nuzzled her dear friend again before kissing her cheek, and then nibbling her ear this time. Little sounds of delight escaped Rainbow Dash as she angled her head to give Fluttershy a better reach.

"That was ever so nice of you to let them just talk, honey bunny."

"D'aww, it was nothing! Soarin' wanted to chat with AJ, and AJ was happy to do that, so why not?"

Nodding, the animal-loving pony nuzzled their muzzles before then meeting their lips in a kiss. Fluttershy moaned as Rainbow deepened the kiss, much to her delight. After some time, a pretty prolonged period, they parted, meeting each other's eyes. Rainbow Dash's cerise orbs were brimming with passion and love, in contrast to Fluttershy's enraptured, glimmering aquamarine eyes.

"Oh, Rainbow..." Fluttershy cooed in a lovesick manner, her eyelids lowering.

Smirking a bit, Rainbow lay their foreheads together, kissing her beloved's snout, and then leaning up to nibble her ear again.

"Ooohh...my nibble honey bunny..." Giggled the enraptured yellow mare.

"Snuggy-wuggy," Rainbow whispered back into her ear before she resumed nibbling. She brought her foreleg around Fluttershy's withers, bringing the giggling pony closer-if that were possible- and continued to lovingly nibble her ear. "Pretty cutie snuggly."

Fluttershy moaned and giggled with happiness, nuzzling her love. "Oh, nibbly-wibbly...you're so sweet tonight!"

"Hey, just doing what you do to me," the cyan mare smirked with passionate deviousness, kissing her ear and then nibbling it again. "My snuggy-wuggy..."

"Oooooohhh!" Came a third, new voice.

Immediately, the cuddling, lovey-dovey ponies snapped their gazes to the now open door. Much to their surprise and dismay, in the doorway stood none other than a happily surprised and grinning Pinkie Pie. Not a single word was spoken, not a single sound was uttered. Fluttershy buried her face in Rainbow's neck, the said pony looking a mix of shocked and annoyed. Pinkie, undeterred, just giggled uncontrollably.

"So it was you two! I had no idea! But now that I think about it...! Yeah! Wow! Awwww! You guys are so cute! So you're snuggy-wuggy and nibbly-wibbly! Hee hee! Carry on!" Giggled the pink Earth pony as she bounced out, shutting the door behind her.

Silence. Only the ticking grandfather clock in the room could be heard between the two ponies. But it wasn't long before soft, frightened squeaks were heard from Fluttershy. The sounds not only caught Rainbow Dash's attention, but concerned her as well. Gently, she stroked the blossom-pink mane and kissed the top of her head to assure her.

"Hey, snuggy-wuggy..." Rainbow whispered in her ear.

"Rainbow...she knows..." Fluttershy whimpered, trembling a bit. "Now she's going to tell everypony!"

"Hey, hey," Rainbow said in a louder voice, placing a hoof to Fluttershy's mouth, "Cool it, Fluttershy. Just calm down. Pinkie's just...being Pinkie. If she tells, she'll only tell our friends...and we didn't exactly tell her to Pinkie Promise not to tell anypony. We'll deal with that as it comes. Don't worry about it now."

Trembling still, Fluttershy managed to raise her head to look at the cyan Pegasus, who smiled at her tenderly. Her heart swelled as the warmth and security washed over her, just as it always did in moments like these. Ever since they met, ever since they became friends, Rainbow had always been something of her protector. Even in smaller moments like this, the protector in her never dwindled, and only made Fluttershy feel safer. Now that she could regain herself, breathe better, the timid mare was slowly calming down.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash..." Fluttershy whispered, nodding slowly.

Smiling more, Rainbow kissed her on the forehead. "That's my snuggy-wuggy. Go on and lie down, I'll be right with you. Gonna turn out some lights."

Nodding once more, Fluttershy watched Rainbow Dash for a few seconds as the said mare hopped off the bed to tend to the lights in the room. Stretching her body out a little bit, as well as her limbs, the yellow pony crawled over to the pillows. Rolling onto her back and making herself comfortable, Fluttershy turned her head along one of the pillows to observe her companion's handy work.

Rainbow turned out the main lights of the room, opened the window to let in some air, and then hovered over to the bedside table. She turned on the lamp, casting the room in a dimly bright glow and adding to the relaxing atmosphere. Once done, the cyan Pegasus turned her attention back to Fluttershy. A smirk overcame her features, clearly scheming.

Hovering up onto the bed, Rainbow gently yet quickly crawled on top of Fluttershy, laying over her. Despite the playful, predatory smirk adorning her features, it did still serve as a sweet reminder of the old days. When they were alone, as fillies, Rainbow would lay on top of her every now and then. Either because she was tired, or just felt like it. Fluttershy could remember just how smaller Rainbow had once been compared to herself, which made it easier for the smaller filly to lie on top of her. Sometimes Fluttershy did the same, though she had a different angle to work with since her limbs were lankier.

Today, while they lay on top of each other for much different reasons, it didn't fail to bring back those sweet fillyhood memories they had.

Once more, Fluttershy felt her troubles just melt away as she gazed up at the cyan mare above her. All that mattered was their sweet little cocoon they were now enveloped in. She was right where she wanted to be, in the close embrace of her beloved Rainbow Dash.

"Feel better, snuggy-wuggy?" Rainbow whispered, nuzzling their noses before she went to, of course, nibble her ear.

Giggling with glee, Fluttershy nodded as she brought her forelegs around Rainbow's neck, "I feel wonderful, nibbly-wibbly."

Glad for that, the daredevil continued to lovingly nibble Fluttershy's ear. The sweet little giggles and sighs from the pony beneath her encouraged her all the more to keep going. After the little debacle that had happened, even she needed to distract herself from thinking of the consequences. Luckily, that was never too hard when she was around Fluttershy.

"Yeah, that's right... Feel wonderful! Who's my little snuggy-wuggy?" Rainbow teased, now kissing along her ear as well as nibbling it.

Beneath her, the timid mare giggled as she beamed at her, "Hee...me..."

"That's right! Who's my snuggle bunny?"

"Me..."

"Who's my little cutie patootie sweetie pie?"

"Me..."

Getting an idea, Rainbow traversed her kisses down further, reaching Fluttershy's chest. "Who's my snuggy-wuggy, again?"

Fluttershy giggled again, bringing her hooves in closer as some kind of measley protection, despite her big smile, "Me!"

"You got it, pal! And you get a prize! Want to know what it is?" The predatory smirk returned as the cyan pony traversed a little lower down Fluttershy's belly.

"No..." Fluttershy smiled, seeing where this was going.

"Too bad!"

Pinning Fluttershy down by her hips, Rainbow lowered her head, clamped her lips upon Fluttershy's belly, and blew a powerful raspberry right into her fuzzy coat. As expected, the timid pony squealed with laughter and wiggled beneath her grasp. Chuckling against the creamy yellow tummy, the prismatic-maned daredevil blew another raspberry into it, earning a squealing laugh yet again.

"Noooooooo!" Fluttershy squealed, thrashing and waving her forelegs wildly between laughter.

"Go on, Fluttershy! Say it!" Rainbow laughed, blowing another raspberry into the quivering belly. "Surrender! Say it!"

"I-I-I...!" Fluttershy laughed harder, trying to regain her voice. "I...s-surrender!"

Smirking more, Rainbow Dash licked her lips and kept them hovered over the tummy, "And...?"

Breathing heavily, the creamy yellow pony's forelegs collapsed back on either side of her form along the mattress. Eventually, she gazed up at Rainbow with hazed, twinkling eyes, panting softly with her lips parted, "You...you're the greatest flier in all of...Equestria...nopony could ever surpass you...never...you're a living legend..."

"You got it!" Rainbow laughed, now crawling over her love and settling down on top of her again. "And?"

"And...I'm your little snuggy-wuggy snuggle bunny..." Fluttershy cooed cutely, gazing up at her with bright eyes.

A giggle escaped the cyan Pegasus as she nodded, nuzzling their noses. "That's right, Fluttershy."

Recovering from the bout of laughter, the enamoured creamy yellow pony brought her forelegs around the other mare's neck again. This time, she even ran her hooves through the prismatic mane, gently, savouring its softness. Fluttershy smiled lovingly up at her beloved, feeling her heart race and melt all at once as she received a loving smile in return.

Rainbow Dash responded in kind as she ran one hoof through the soft pink mane of her companion, revelling in its softness. The softest thing her hooves ever touched. She couldn't help but take a moment to admire just how beautiful Fluttershy looked right now. While that was a given, she looked pretty all the time, there was just something about this entire lighting and atmosphere that added to it. It was hard not to observe, but for what it was worth, it didn't matter. What made Fluttershy even more beautiful was certainly the heart within. Everything about the timid mare, flaws and all, were just what shaped her up to be the very pony she knew most of her life. Fluttershy.

In moments such as these, she too knew where she wanted to be. Where she belonged.

Leaning down all the way, Rainbow kissed Fluttershy gently on the lips, prolonging it. Sweet, soft lips kissed back in kind, engaging in a gentle and tender kiss filled with a lot of love. With their hooves running through each other's manes, bodies laid together, the intimacy of their sweet kiss was all too wonderful. It was all they needed.

Pulling away, the cyan mare lay their foreheads together as she whispered, "I love you, Fluttershy."

With a beaming, loving smile, Fluttershy brought a hoof to Rainbow's cheek in a gentle caress, "I love you too, Rainbow. ...My nibbly-wibbly..."

"Awww..." Rainbow chuckled, placing a hoof over the creamy yellow one upon her cheek, "I love you more, snuggy-wuggy."

"No, I love you more."

"Nuh-uh, I love you more."

"Nooo... Me."

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

Silence.

Rainbow snickered, as did Fluttershy.

"I still love you more, snuggy-wuggy," Rainbow cooed, nuzzling their noses.

Giggling, Fluttershy brought both her hooves to cup Rainbow's cheeks, "And I still love you more, nibbly-wibbly."

They laughed heartily, embracing each other before Fluttershy pulled her beloved into another kiss.

Only for the door to fly open, letting in a square path of light into the room from the brightly lit hallway beyond. Not enough time went on before the kissing ponies broke away to turn their heads at the interruption...

"Ooooohh!" Pinkie Pie gasped, and grinned. "Wow! I guess I was right! You two really ARE doing that! Anyway, I came to apologize for walking in on you two, but now I see you two are getting busy! Sorry! I'll just leave you to it! Don't mind me! Pretend like I wasn't even here!"

The pink Earth pony happily hummed as she closed the door to the suite. While it was best to leave them alone, she didn't hear many sounds. Just little whimpers and soothing whispers. It was easy to tell who was doing either one, to be sure. She giggled, delighted at her discoveries, despite the mild pangs of guilt for inadvertently ruining their sweet moments together.

Shrugging it off, deciding to properly apologize in the morning, Pinkie Pie happily bounced off to rejoin her three other friends in the lounge area. At least now she could tell them which one was nibbly-wibbly...


End file.
